The Time of His Life
by idiotic-wetdream
Summary: Percy Jackson is in for a treat when a group of girls in bikinis so up at his door. (Smut / Percy Jackson Smut / Percabeth / Percy x Other Characters/Own Characters)


Percy had retreated to the comfort of his cabin, the clouds of horny girls who followed him almost _r_ eligiously were starting to get annoying and he was starting to get very horny. He didn't want the girls to see how hot they all made him, or pop a boner in front of a group of his friends. He took a quick shower to cool off and changed into a pair of sweat pants, tossing his orange camp half blood T-shirt away as he tried to think of something to do. His brother Tyson would be visiting in about a week and that would be nice. He would finally have someone to share his cabin with, the only downside was that he couldn't masturbate any time he wanted to.

He heard of knock at his door. He stood up and went to the large doors and opened the door, expecting to find one of his friends but instead a group of hot girls in bikini's smiled up at him seductively. They all seemed to be from different cabins and they all seemed just as keen to fuck him.

"Hi, Percy." They all said in unison.

"Uh, hi?" Percy said, as their leader put her hands on his chest, her large breasts falling out of her simple string bikini.

"Can we come in?" She asked, one of her hands traveling down his leg and to his cock, lightly stroking in through his sweatpants.

Percy held back a moan of pleasure, "Come on in." He croaked out.

He opened the door the rest of the way and the girls walked in, the last one closing the door behind her. The girl who had been at the front continued massaging his dick and he felt himself hardening. The girls watched in amazement as his huge cock made a tent in his pants. Another girl walked over, swinging her hips seductively and pulled down his pants to find his lack of underwear.

She smiled up at him, "If you were going to jerk you could have asked one of us to do it. We want your cum."

Another girl camp up on his other side, fondling his balls, "We're your filthy little cum sluts and we only masturbate when we're pretending to be fucked, hard, by you."

Percy grinned, "Well that's good, because that's what you're going to get."

She got down on her knees and began to suck his cock, her tongue swirling around his dick as another girl stroked his balls and the rest of them watched, their hands reaching down towards their bikini bottoms. One girl got onto his bed, laying down and taking off her bikini top, she slipped off her bottoms and began to masturbate, watching him being sucked off. She moaned needily in time with the rest of the horny girls who wanted him to fuck them.

He pushed the girls who were tending to his dick away and approached the girl on the bed. All around him girls were taking off their bikini tops and touching themselves. On his way towards the bed he stopped by a girl who had to be a daughter of Aphrodite, like the one on the bed, and began to touch her boobs, massaging them and feeling them under his hands. He smiled at the girl on the bed and traveled one of his hands down this girl's side to tough her soaking pussy. Both the girl on the bed and the girl he was touching moaned.

One girl pulled out a dildo from a bag that the group had brought and set it on the ground, beginning to bounce on top of it. "If I can't have the real thing, I'll just pretend while I'm near him." As she bounced she moaned out his name. Percy considered going up to her but he decided that it would be nice to have more than one person moaning out his name as they orgasamed tonight.

He walked over to the bed and the girl on it moaned. Percy pulled her legs up and pushed his huge cock into her tiny pussy. He thrusted in and out, enjoying the feeling of her tight, wet, pussy walls around his cock. Around him other girls were doing the same thing as the fist girl who had pulled out a dildo. All around him girls touched themselves, moaning out his name. He began to thrust into this girl faster as she screamed out his name.

"Percy, come inside of me!" She cried out as he felt his load coming up.

He came, his hot cum filling her already wet pussy as she screamed for him. Her ecstatic moans echoed by girls around the room. She lay back, spent, as he pulled out of her. He looked around the room, at the hot girls who surrounded him with their huge breasts and their soaking pussys ready to be penetrated by him alone. He was hard again.

He looked around the room for the perfect slut to give his cum to. He saw a girl laying on her back, a hitachi wand to her pussy. He walked over to her and she immediately dropped the wand, her soft hands ready to massage his dick. She began to suck him off other girls crowding around to try and get his dick in their mouths whenever she would get to the end. One girl moaned onto his dick as another fondled his balls and a few others touched themselves as they sat on their knees waiting for their turns.

One girl finally pushed him over the edge and he felt a wave of pleasure as he orgasamed again pulling his cock out of her mouth to her displeasure and squirting hot white cum all over the cluster of girls who smiled in pleasure, their faces covered in his hot white cum. He smiled and walked over to his bed when a new girl had replaced the one who he had already fucked.

"Alright, girls, the party's over. Time to go back to your cabins. And my shower is off limits. You came for cum and you can leave with it too." The girls began to get dressed and the girl on his bed started to get up. He looked at her and said with his eyes, "You, stay."

The gaggle of sluts walked out of his cabin and he was left alone with the girl on the bed. Annabeth smiled at him, "You save any cum for me?"

He grinned, walking over to the bed and positioning his limp cock over her mouth so she could revive it. "Of course I did, baby. I'm so glad we aren't exclusive."

Annabeth smiled back at him, "It's fun to know that so many girls want your cum. It makes it seem even better to get it every night."

She opened her mouth and Percy began to slowly lower his cock into her mouth but she grabbed his ass and pulled his cock deep into her throat, taking all of him at once and sucking until he was rock hard again. She pushed him up and out of her mouth, licking some pre-cum off the tip of his dick. Percy mounted her as she moaned out his name. He thrusted in and out of her, his pace quickening every time she moaned out his name. When he felt his climax coming her looked her in the eye and she smiled. He shot his seed deep into her, not worried about the consequences because she was on the pill. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. She cuddled up into him, her bare ass against his dick. She began to rub up against him sensually.

Fuck, he was getting hard again. Four times in one night, it was a good thing he was a son of the big three. He did a quick prayer to his father thanking him for giving him such longevity in bed before flipping her over and thrusting his dick into her tight ass.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I hope you liked that, it was my first go at trying to write a gang bang/multiple girls smut. Tell me what you think and if you think I should write more fics like this with different characters from the story. Hope this got you there if it didn't get you off. ;)_**


End file.
